Aftermath
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: What happens after the Beast within, how does the team deal with the loss of one of their own? This story gives a more closed ending to season 4
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Poltergeist the Legacy. This story is not meant to infringe upon the rights of any organisation holding an interest in the show. It's not meant for profit in any way.

**Author's note:** This is my take on how season 4 could have continued; I pick up where the last episode _'The Beast Within'_ left it.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

___________________________________________________________________________

"_Noooooooooooo__,_ " 

Alex's legs gave way from under her, her eyes never leaving the burning house, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Derek was still in there, he was in there and the house was on fire, he was dying, he was getting killed in there. 

She couldn't believe this was happening, not after what they had shared not so long ago. A kiss, though that was not the most important of it all, Derek had finally opened up to her, he had shared his deepest feelings, his troubled emotions. Maybe, in the end he had known he wouldn't make it out alive, maybe he had known this was going to happen, and that hurt even more. Had he shared all of this because he knew they would never see each other again?

~

Nick ran closer to the burning house, the intense heat getting too strong to a certain point, and he knew he was too late, he couldn't get in there, did he even had a chance? Derek was probably blown to pieces. He glanced back to Alex, seeing the grief and shock on her face, Rachel trying to comfort her, although she was fighting her own tears. He glanced to his ring, the ring Derek gave him in full trust, to the son he never had. Would a son stay here, while his father, precept and boss was in there? He sighed wearily, and made his way to his car, that was severely damaged, but still standing. Popping the hood open, he grabbed a blanket that was draped over the machines he had installed in his trunk. 

~

Rachel looked up suddenly, tearing her eyes away from her grieving friend, wondering where her youngest colleague was going. _What was he doing?_ It was not until he dropped a heavy woollen blanket in the water of the small lake on Angel Island, wetting himself, wrapping the blanket over his prone body, covering him up, that she realised his intentions. He was going into the house! No, he wouldn't survive, the heat would kill him.  
  
"Nick! **Don't**, it's not worth it, please!"  
  
She begged him with her dark eyes, pleadingly looking at him, hoping he would listen for once, his stubbornness not winning this battle. His eyes darted from her to Alex, before he got his ready for action look on his face, the hazel eyes shifting to a deeper green. Ever so slowly he shook his head, indicating he knew what he was doing and just would get on with it. They shared a look, a look of goodbyes, hope, grief, and maybe even a little love, love as affectionate as siblings. 

To Rachel it was only seconds, to Nick it lasted too long and he turned around, running into the flames, a hero to the rescue. She gasped, watching him go, a sob escaping her lips. _Would she_ _loose both her friends now? Would the dark side win this one, taking away the people she loved?_

She soothingly stroked Alex's hair, trying to calm the young woman, who was obviously in a deep shock. Sirens started to wail, getting closer, heading for the disaster on the island.

~  
  
Nick panted, the heat pressing against his chest, scorching the blanket, sweat streaming down his face and body. He made it to the basement, but couldn't get further, the entry blocked by what used to be a heavy stone wall. 

"Derek? Are you in there? Can you hear me?" 

No reply, only the noise of the flames, slowly digesting the house, roaring in what almost seemed deep content. He waited, his head tilted under the blanket, trying to catch a sound that may indicate Derek was still alive, and down there. The house groaned in reply, followed by what sounded like a sigh. The house was giving its last breath, a hint for Nick to get out of there. His eyes searched, looking for a way back to where he came from, but to find out he was surrounded by flames. Gasping and coughing, desperation getting the best of him, he backed away, accidentally bumping to a wooden closet, causing it to gave way from the weight, the burning wood falling over the young man. He screamed, the burning sensation of flesh being eaten away taken most of his consciousness, the sickening smell of his own flesh burning invading his nostrils. And he fell, landing on something soft. The last thing he registered was the memory of a mask looking down at him.


	2. Chapter 1

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One**

________________________________________________________________________________________

When he opened his eyes, he noticed two things, the white ceiling, and the fact his body was hurting at more then one place. That could only mean one thing; he was in the hospital, _again._

He tried to move his head, trying to get a better look around him then just the ceiling, but was rewarded with a flaming pain shooting through his head. He groaned, closing his eyes to wait until the pain subdued. 

Rachel awoke suddenly, from hearing a soft moan and glanced to her young friend in the bed. A relieved smile lit up her exhausted features, seeing him awake and immediately sat beside him on the bed, stroking his hair away from his battered face.  
  
"Hey you, welcome back. You're in the hospital again. You must have missed the food."  
  
She got rewarded with a small smile and a dry chuckle, turning into a cough. She helped him sit up a little, so that the coughing could lessen. She frowned, worry on her face. The doctor had told her he had inhaled a lot of smoke, but the coughing just sounded not too healthy. She gave him an oxygen mask, to help him breath, and after a few minutes he was able to catch his breath. He smiled faintly to her, his eyes growing wide all of a sudden, when he had remembered why he was brought here in the first place.  
  
"Derek...is he? Did they found him?"  
  
The psychiatrist in her hesitated, knowing it wasn't good for his health to get him worked up about something. He could get worse if she told him the truth. But noting the desperate look on her friends face, and the big, wide eyes, she had no choice. Sighing, patting him on his shoulder, she sat beside him once again.  
  
"No, they're still looking. But the doctors don't give him much hope, the fire and the smoke..."  
  
Her voice trailed of, remembering the exact words they had told her. 

The smoke would have suffocated him, or else he would be burned by the heat, or blown to pieces by the explosion. They gave him five percent that he may have survived. In other words, he was killed during the tragedy on the Island. 

Nick nodded, knowing what she had wanted to tell him, but couldn't. Derek was gone. He looked at the large ring on his left hand, the ring Derek used to wear. He had always admired the ring, liking the way it shined in the light. But now it felt heavy, and unreal, a curse that was going to bind him to a job he never had wanted to have. If he had known, he would never have accepted the ring; he would never take it from Derek. But he did, and now his faith was sealed, he was the new precept, with no house and no possessions, and a team in deep grieving. And it was his job to pick up the pieces and start all over. He sighed, knowing his life would never be the same.  
  
"When can I get out of here? And where's Alex? Is she okay?"  
  
Rachel smiled at that, she had known these questions were going to be asked, knowing Nick. He always wanted to get out of hospitals as soon as he woke up.  
  
"Alex is as well as can be expected, with Kat at my home. She's still in shock. And you, Nick," With that she looked at him stern, not showing any compassion. "You have to stay here at least a week. Your hands are covered with second degree burnings, you're suffering from a severe concussion, your longs are damaged by inhaling too much smoke, you're..."  
  
He held up his hands, rolling his eyes. "Alright, alright, I get the picture. I know I shouldn't have gone back in the house. But I just wanted to see if Derek...."  
  
She kissed him on the forehead, ruffling up his hair. "You need to rest. Alex and I, maybe Kat will come visit you tomorrow. And the head of the London House will be coming tomorrow as well."  
  
Her voice had a hint of disapproval, she had argued with Mr. Giles about that. He was in no shape to deal with the London House right now, but Giles had insisted. He said that as mister Boyle was the new precept, he had to deal with it, in shape or not. Rachel knew that wouldn't leave Nick alone, and it concerned her. He needed time to grief about the loss of his friend. He needed time to recover from his injuries, but as it seemed, time wasn't something they were willing to give. She watched Nick fall asleep and excited the room, glancing to her watch. It had been 24 hours since the house had been blown up. All hope she had about finding Derek alive was gone, it had been too long.


	3. Chapter 2

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Nick looked up when an elderly man, dressed in an expensive suit came walking into his small hospital room, looking not too friendly. He eyed the young man in the hospital bed with his grey eyes, not even showing any kindness. So that was the young man who became precept of the San Francisco house, he looked young, too young to be a precept. He had read the file, every little detail about it, and knew this man was in his late twenty's. He looked younger though, and he doubted he could take care of his team. He sat on the chair next to Nick's bed, and cleared his throat, locking his eyes with the hazel ones of Nick.  
  
"Good morning Mister Boyle, I'm mister Giles, ruling precept of the London House, but you can call me sir."  
  
His accent was British, and his voice high pitched, not very pleasant to listen to when you had a splitting headache, feeling like you were hit by a truck or something close to that. Nick winched, frowning at the voice. The man before him was bad news, he could tell that much. His cold eyes showed no compassion, and his mouth was set grim. He eyed Nick as if he was a bug, needed to be squashed as soon as possible. It was best to play along, for now.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, sir. What can I do for you?"  
  
Giles raised a brow, as if he was surprised with Nick's politeness. He had hoped Nick would be aggressive, or reluctant to talk to him, then he would have a reason to call him unfit for the job. He had wanted his son to take over the San Francisco House when Derek was no longer there, but this little brat had spoiled it all. There was no way he would be precept. There was one difficulty though, Derek Rayne had given his ring to that '**Thing**' over there, and that made him precept. He stared at the young man before him, thinking of the most shocking question to ask him.  
  
"I understand you were the one who gave Rayne the explosives?"  
  
Bingo! The pale face before him fell, a look of hurt crossing it momentarily. It was replaced by a look that gave nothing away, but the flicker of quilt remained in the hazel eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I gave Derek the c-4, because I was under the impression Derek would get out, he promised me he would get out in time."  
  
The cold eyes narrowed, and Nick knew this wasn't over by a long shot. He didn't know what the guy wanted, since he was already the ruling precept, but what ever it was, it did not involve him.  
  
"You gave him the explosives, and you claim to be certain Rayne would get out alive? But didn't he give you his ring, his precept ring, a ring only taken of when the owner has passed away? Shouldn't that have alarmed you? But no, Mister Boyle takes the ring and claims he was certain that his precept would get out alive!"  
  
The last part was said in a loud voice, the voice shrieking in a high pitch tone. The ex Navy Seal gasped at the way his answer was twisted in something horrible, something so not true. He had not known Derek was planning something else. Derek had been persistent, leaving Nick no choice but to take the ring. He had taken it, with one promise, _'you'll have this back when this is over_," he had said. He glared at Giles, his hazel eyes as cold as the grey ones.  
  
"That was not what I said. I took the ring because it made Derek relax; I took it because I believed it would be on Derek's finger again. I took it because he had told me to. And he was my Precept!"  
  
Giles smiled, a small one, full hatred, knowing he had reached a sensitive spot there. He knew Nick cared, had cared for Derek Rayne, and that the relationship he had shared was the thing that would take the young precept down. He leaned closer to Nick, his face inches from that of Nick.  
  
"Who are you trying to fool, Mister Boyle, me or yourself? You gave Derek those explosives; you gave him enough to blow up the house, and himself. You were the one that couldn't find him when you went back in that house. What if he had heard you, shouted your name? And he died, knowing his hero didn't come to his aid? That his security chief failed to do his job, to protect the house and the team?"  
  
Nick's face became ashen, no colour left in it, his eyes full of pain and quilt. He had never thought about it like that. Was it true? His mind recalled that night; it was already two days ago. He had listened to Derek, and the precept had lured him out of the house, making the chief to fail his job. He had failed, to save his precept, his house and to protect his team.  
  
"I failed..."  
  
Giles' smile grew wider at the whispered words. Yes, he had the boy almost ready to give the ring to him, to give up being precept. He hadn't noticed Rachel coming in with Alex. Rachel needed one look to get a clear picture of what was going one. Nick's pale face, the smug look on the London precept, it was crystal clear. She looked at the older precept with a look of disapproval.  
  
"I suggest you leave Mister Giles, and I mean it, as a doctor."  
  
She knew he had nothing to say about that, and he sighed, standing up, while looking at Nick.  
  
"We'll continue our little talk later, Mister Boyle."  
  
He quickly excited the room, giving the two ladies a cold stare. Alex had rushed to Nick's side, worry etched on her face. He didn't respond to her question if he was alright, only a dull gaze was thrown to her side of the bed. Rachel muttered something under her breath, thinking about the London precept. They had just made a new enemy. An enemy who won't have the chance to hurt Nick more then he already did. Nick had retreated into himself; she saw it at the way his eyes looked at them. She sighed, cursing, and went over to Nick, to pick up the pieces that Giles had left behind.


	4. Chapter 3

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Alex glanced to her slightly younger friend who sat quietly in the backseat, worried for him because she knew what was waiting for them when they got back. Rachel had managed to keep away the annoying Precept Giles for as long as Nick was admitted to the hospital, but now that Nick was released, he would be at the mercy of Giles. And that was the whole problem; Giles had no mercy at all. He seemed determined to make sure Nick wouldn't be the new precept of the San Francisco House. They had tried to keep Nick longer in the hospital, but as stubborn as Nick was, they had tried without result. He was out now, and ready to go to Rachel's house. 

He looked bad, a ghost of what he had been like. His pale face was accentuated by the dark rings under his eyes, and the many pounds he had lost in weight. Rachel had assumed it was of the grief and quilt, it was eating him away. Rachel saw the worried looks Alex was giving Nick and smiled to her, trying to give some sort of reassurance, though she felt none herself, understanding her worry all too well. They had to make sure their youngest colleague was up and about in no time, to fulfil his tasks as the new precept. The drive home was spend in deepest thoughts and total silence. They gave glances to Nick from time to time, he didn't respond, or was just ignoring them while staring out the window.  
  
"Nick?" Alex had to tell him the facts', knowing to delay it, was to put it of and never to be told. Nick's head snapped up, looking at Alex with the big green eyes, a frown etched on his face, as if he was asking why he was disturbed. Alex knew this was a sign indicating he was listening to her, he wouldn't say a word, that much she had learned the last couple of weeks he had spent in the hospital.  
  
"The house is going to be rebuilt on the Island again; they're already working on it, should be done by the end of the year." And that was only a few months away, but to her it seemed like it was going to take forever. Nick showed no reaction at all, it was like he didn't even care for it. 

"Giles is waiting at home for you, we tried to talk it out of him, but he seemed determined that you talk to him and the a few other precepts. It will be a long talk; you think you're up for it?"  
  
The ex-seal just shrugged, he knew he didn't have any other choice, and that he had to face his fate and responsibility as precept. He also knew it was going to be a long talk, he had met Giles, and the guy wouldn't take no for an answer. He was lucky if he could stay team member, or even a member of the Legacy. Somehow that didn't scare him in any way. The Legacy only meant troubles, hurt and pain, and he wasn't sure if he was really up for it again. After loosing Julia, his brother, Kristin and now Derek, he really didn't care. 

As soon as they got to Rachel's place, Nick was taken away from them, to the secret meeting of the precepts, deciding over Nick's fate. Nick knew it had to be some sort of tribunal, and that the outcome could really be bad. They took him to a building he did not know and was shown to a conference room, where five people sat before him, looking at him with their cold stone faces, showing no emotion what so ever. Nick just stared back at them. For minutes there was silence, until Giles stood up, looking at the young man with hatred eyes.  
  
"Nicholas Boyle, precept of the San Francisco House, you are here to face the facts about the disappearance of your precept Derek Rayne, and the destruction of your house. We're here to see if you're fit as new precept and if your actions were justified. Will you face the facts and accept the outcome, Mister Boyle?"  
  
The minute Nick said yes, the trial started. And a trial it was. They kept asking him about the explosives, the events and his actions in that. They made him believe he had done it all wrong, they tried to make him confess the fact he had given to much explosives. Nick kept repeating his story over and over, telling them how he had tried to save Derek. But he was telling to the walls, nobody even listened. The day went by unnoticed, and it was almost unbearable to the young precept. He was still exhausted, the accusations driving him mad.  
  
"As I already told you like a hundred times, Derek lured me out, telling me Alex had been attacked. When I wanted to get back in, it was too late."  
  
"Then why did you take the ring?"  
  
"Because Derek insisted on it. I didn't know he was planning to blow himself up."  
  
"But you knew he was going to blow up the house?"  
  
"Ye….No! He was going to close the portal, and that was it, only the portal."  
  
The last hours were like a blur to Nick, the questions fired at him not even making sense anymore. He tried to answer them correct, his eyes kept closing, and he was almost falling from his chair from pure exhaustion. A hand on his shoulder shook him out of it for a moment, the face of the Cairo precept looking down at him. The eyes showed a little compassion, and a friendly smile was etched on the face, but it didn't seem real to Nick. The mouth spoke to him, but the words didn't reach him, they got lost somewhere, and he was too tired to go look for them. 

The Cairo precept looked to his fellow precepts with a worried face. The young man looked like a ghost, as if he was about to die. They had to stop; Nick was in no condition to answer anymore of the questions. He was just about to suggest that to the rest, when the young man collapsed, about to fall on the ground and to bump his head nasty, if the precept hadn't caught him just in time. The tribunal was over. They had won.


	5. Chapter 4

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was cold outside, the howling wind not making it any warmer. It had started snowing a couple of days back, forcing people to stay inside as much as possible. Not that anybody was complaining about that, it was too cold to stay outside longer then necessary. 

A lonesome figure was jogging through that thick layer of cold snow, forcing himself to go faster every time he passed a tree. His breathing was regular, his movements smooth, like there was no snow or cold at all. Only the paleness of his face and his blue tinged lips were indicating he indeed was bothered by the weather. He glanced back, still seeing the house from where he was running. It was smaller then the old one, but the outside looked like his house. Not that he could be fooled, this wasn't his house, this wasn't home, it was work. 

It had only been a few weeks since they had started working here, the house still smelled fresh, new. It was just like its new owner, cold, unfriendly and hating him. Security was a bitch to upgrade, the computers throwing him out of the system all the time and his room was empty. Their new precept Eric Giles, son of the ruling Precept, had taken his fathers advice; do not like Nick Boyle. From the first time they had started as a team, he had done the worst jobs, the most dangerous jobs and the most painful jobs. Three times he had ended up in the hospital; five times he had suffered from concussions and not to mention the bumps and bruises. One time he had been close to dying, but he wasn't giving up, Giles wouldn't get that pleasure. He was too stubborn to quit the Legacy, and too proud to say no to his precept. Rachel called it suicide what he was doing and he only helped Eric to get rid of him. Alex was only worried, trying to help him in the best ways possible. She even tried to contact the Council, but with Giles as ruling precept, she had failed. 

Nick was so lost in thoughts, while looking back to his prison as he often called the house, that he oversaw a big branch right in front of him. He fell flat on his face, his foot stuck behind the branch, forced to make a movement it couldn't make. There was a snap, a sickening sound to Nick, and when he felt the flaming pain, he could only groan. Great, a broken ankle, just what he needed after recovering from a severe blow to the head. He stayed down for a few minutes before turning, or trying to. His foot was still stuck behind the branch.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
He just needed to vent, to get his emotions out in the open where nobody could hear him. And then he realised some other things, he was stuck in the snow with a broken ankle where nobody could hear him. He could hardly move, he was getting cold from the freezing snow, and it was getting dark. Maybe he was trying to commit suicide after all. He lay back, and hoped somebody would miss him in a half hour, before he was the new invented and very tasty Popsicle. What Nick didn't felt or saw, was the fact his broken ankle was worse of then he thought. The snow around the foot was turning red where the bone had pierced the skin, allowing blood to flow free…..

~

  
  
Rachel sighed, looking at the window and then back to her watch. Where the hell was Nick? He was never gone so long, well, not all the time. She had found herself worrying about him more then she would like. Ever since he was released from the hospital after Derek had died, he had become silent. He rarely laughed, ate or slept. Eric wasn't making thing easy for him either. Nick had to do all the dangerous jobs, all the intense jobs. One time he had been so close to death, that she had feared the worst. But he pulled through and kept going. The fact remained though, that he couldn't keep doing it, and survive the process. In these five weeks, he had lost ten pounds, his best friend and almost his life.  
  
"Is the window that interesting?"  
  
Rachel turned around with a gasp, seeing Eric standing there, the smug smile on his face again. The blue eyes never laughed, and were harsh. Should she tell him about Nick? Or wait? But her friend's safety was more important to her.  
  
"I'm looking for Nick; he left for a run an hour ago, and still hasn't come back."  
  
Eric shrugged, not finding the news a bit interesting. Like he cared what the Boyle kid was doing. The sooner he got rid of him, the better. Maybe he fell down a cliff or something...He smiled, liking that idea. But he also knew that as precept, he had to look after his members and so, after sighing deeply, he motioned Rachel to follow him. He grabbed their coats.  
  
"Okay, let's look around the grounds; see if we can spot him." 

Rachel smiled, taking her coat. The moment they stepped out the door, they both shivered from the bitter and intense cold. Rachel didn't care, she wanted to find Nick. With this cold, he could suffer from hypothermia within minutes. She glanced to her watch, one and a half hour; time was running short if something had happened to him. Maybe she was already too late. The knot in her stomach only increasing with that thought. Oh god, let them find Nick.

~

It was cold, so very cold. He shivered, his whole body shaking when the cold seemed to seep trough his skin, reaching his bones. Why was it so cold, did nobody turn up the heat? He wanted to pull his blanket around him, but there was nothing there. Confused his hands reached around him, trying to grab his normal warm blanket, but found none. Why was everything so soft around him, he could grab right through it. A voice called out to him, shouting his name. It sounded like Rachel, but why was she waking him? He was okay right here, no need to shout that loud. Then he was grabbed roughly, and shaken thoroughly. He moaned, wanting to push away the person doing it.  
  
Rachel exchanged a worried glance with Eric. Nick looked really bad, his face as white as the snow around him, the lips a frightening shade of blue. The foot was even worse, the snow around it coloured an awful bright red. The white bone had penetrated the skin, sticking out like some sick joke. And that was what had her even more worried. The snow could have infected the wound, or if the bone was really broken that bad, it meant surgery. And with hypothermia, it was not recommended to do surgery on a weak body. She tried to wake him, shaking him roughly. The only result was a soft moan and a failed attempt to stop her. Good, he was responding. Not the reaction she was hoping for, but at least it was something.  
  
"Nick? Can you hear me honey? I need you to wake up now, c'mon Nick, now is not the time to take a nap."  
  
He stirred, but did not open his eyes, he did not even moan, or sighed, or showed any reaction he actually understood what she was saying. She looked to Eric with a desperate glance. He knew she was looking at him, making him say something to the unconscious man in front of him. Okay, what could wake up a young man with hypothermia, still lying in the cold snow? Obviously not cold water.  
  
"Wake up soldier, I need you. ATTENTION!"  
  
Rachel glared at him, wondering what he thought he was doing. But it worked, because Nick's eyes started fluttering open, trying his very best to obey the command. Eric smiled, looking at his female colleague with a smug look. He knew it was going to work. Nick was a soldier, had been a soldier and still breathed like a soldier. A soldier never disobeyed a command, this time it was no different. Why he was doing this, was beyond his comprehension, but it felt good. Tired green eyes settled on the blond psychiatrist, a look of recognition on his face. He tried to speak, but his voice would not obey. Rachel made a soothed noise, making sure he would not move.  
  
"Shhhh, hun, don't talk. It's going to be okay."  
  
Eric picked Nick up, not waiting for one of them to tell him so. Nick started to protest, not wanted to be treated like a kid, he was fine, he could walk. His new precept on the other hand, did not agree with him.  
  
"Look kid, I don't like you either, but your foot is broken and there's no possibility you'll be able to walk on your own. I can leave you here in the cold snow, but I don't think either you or Rachel will like that. So stop fidgeting and let me carry you to the car."  
  
Nick received a stern look, when he was about to open up his mouth again. He frowned, not liking this situation that much, making Rachel laugh softly in relief. At least he was awake and being his old self again. Nick did look like a young child, being carried by the new precept, who was over six feet tall, with broad shoulders. The pout from Nick made it only worse and she laughed again. Eric wasn't that bad, she concluded, in the end he came through for his team. She fussed over her patient, making sure he was comfortable in the backseat of the car, wrapped in warm blankets, only a small amount of his brown hair visible and his hazel eyes. The ride to the hospital was spend in silence, Eric driving and Rachel making sure Nick wouldn't fall asleep again. The only one who was talking from time to time was the youngest occupant of the car, muttering things that couldn't be understood. Rachel knew it was a stage of the hyperthermia, but seeing it happening to her friend, disturbed her greatly. He was going into shock, and needed medical attention now soon. She could only hope traffic was going to be nice to them, and would let them arrive at the hospital in time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rachel paced around in the waiting room, while Eric was sipping his coffee, sitting calmly in a chair. He watched his team member with slight amusement. He had never known a team that was as close as this one, the way the members cared for each other was highly unusual. It was also very hard for him as new precept, for he knew who had brought them together. He knew Derek had started out with only Alex, Philip and the now dead Julia Walker. Julia had recruited Nick and years after that came Rachel. It had to be one hell of a precept, if he could bring all those different kind of people together. They were so close that they almost seemed like a family. Only one was not here, only one did not like the tight bond of the San Francisco team. The priest had left the Legacy for years now, only passing by once in a while. He wondered what happened that could break such a bond.  
  
Rachel did not notice the glances she received from her new precept; she too was lost in thoughts, worried for her young friend. It had only been a few weeks since she was here, pacing this same waiting room, waiting for the same doctors, hoping they would tell her the same news. The last time had been good news, and she hoped this was going to be good news as well. He was taken to the intensive care immediately, his temperature far below the normal grade. They could not operate him if he was in a life threatening situation, and that concerned her even more. The broken bone had to be set soon now, or else she feared the worst. What if Nick lost his foot? He would not take it lightly, to say the least. He would be depressed, even more then he already was. She sighed, wishing, not for the first time, that Alex was here. But she wasn't, she was doing a case in Cairo, helping the Cairo House. Rachel had tried to reach her, but the cell phone was out of reach. _Just her luck._Little did she know that her other team member was also fighting for her life, back in Cairo. It would explain the failure of the phone, but it didn't even cross Rachel's mind.  
  
Hours later Rachel finally got to hear how Nick was doing as she and Eric were shown into a private area. The young female doctor smiled politely at them, her brows on the other hand furrowed with hidden concern.  
  
"Nick is going into surgery right now; we were able to get his temperature up a couple degrees."  
  
Eric and Rachel both sighed with relief, Rachel because she knew her friend was going to be fine and Eric because it saved him a lot of explaining towards the London House. The psychiatrist wasn't all grateful yet.  
  
"What about his foot? Will he be able to walk again?"  
  
The doctor tried to gave her a reassuring smile, her brown eyes not smiling with it. She had seen too much misery in her life to even try to be of any comfort. The man who had been brought in was just another faceless patient to her, just another guy to fix up.  
  
"We're trying our best. There's a lot of damage done though, and if the operation is successful, it will take a while before he'll be able to use it. If he's lucky, he can run in about six months. Now, I'll come back as soon as I know some more."  
  
She excused herself, getting ready for the operation. Even Eric was perplexed, squeezing Rachel's shoulder in comfort. Six months was a long time to be unable to walk. And again they sat down in the waiting room, waiting for the hours to pass by.  
  


  
**Meanwhile, somewhere in Cairo......**

Alex looked back, while limping as fast as she could, hearing the sounds getting closer. They were going to catch up with her; they were too fast for her. Where were the others, was she all alone, didn't the others make it? She did not know, as she ran faster, panting sounds coming not so far behind her. Sweat trickled down her face, her eyes big in fear, a large red spot covering her thigh that was getting bigger with every step she took. What were those beasts? They looked like hounds, but then mixed with a human, almost like the hounds that were displayed on the Egyptian ancient arts. One of them had attacked her, ripping away a large amount of flesh on her left thigh, the wound now bleeding with a steady stream. It only made the beasts go wilder, the scent of the blood making them howl for her. Oh God, she was going to die here, she just knew it. And at that thought, fate decided to play a cruel trick on her, and she tripped, falling flat on her face. The beasts were getting closer, she could hear them coming. They were coming; they were going to kill her. She closed her eyes, and waited for the impact, that she knew was going to come any time now.

She heard the beasts getting closer, their stinking breath clearly noticeable. She heard their grunting noises only a few meters away and she was waiting for the impact of teeth or claws. She hoped it wasn't going to hurt too much. She heard gunshots through the air….._Gunshots? The beasts were killing her with bullets? How could that...?_ She realised then that she wasn't getting killed, when the screams of the beasts subdued, dying slowly. A warm hand touched her cheek, as if it was checking if she was still alive. She kept her eyes closed, afraid to open them, afraid to see what was waiting her.  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
A soft, warm voice called out to her, and finally, with a sigh, she opened her eyes, knowing that the person wanted her to wake up. The first things she registered were the large blue eyes, which were looking at her with concern. The second thing her blurry mind saw was long blonde hair. Oh no! Did she die? Was this being in front of her an angel?  
  
"Am I dead? Is this heaven?"  
  
The being in front of her chuckled, again that warm soft sound. He helped her up, his strong arms supporting her. He found it amusing, that he was mistaken for an angel. He had been compared to a lot of things, but never an angel. The woman seemed dazed, which wasn't strange, since he had found her barely conscious, with demons surrounding her.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, because I'm no angel and this is not heaven. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
The blue eyes looked amused, and she realised he was teasing her. The moment she sat up, things became clearer for her. In front of her was a young man, with his blond hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing black clothes. Around them were the now dead bodies of the beasts that had wanted to attack her just minutes earlier. She understood her mistake when she eyed the young man, recognizing him as Tristan, the new member of the Cairo House. When she had been introduced to him, she had thought similar things. His long hair, blue eyes and handsome face made him almost angelic.  
  
"Tristan! Am I glad to see you!"  
  
He smiled, while looking at her wound with a practiced eye. It didn't look to bad, but with this heat, it could infect easily. And she looked pretty shaken up. His eyes darted around, looking, as if he was searching. A frown appeared on his face.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
She gasped, the others! She had forgotten about them. Then the memories of what happened came back to her. Screams, the smell of blood in the air, desperate screams, crying for help, grunting noises of beasts feasting on flesh, and she paled.  
  
"I don't think they survived. The beasts, they came in surprise....Nathan, he….."  
  
He had saved her, but probably had died in the process. Tristan flinched lightly, paling himself. Alex felt for him, for she had lost her Precept not too long ago, and knew how he must be feeling. She had the comfort of the rest of her team members, she had been fortunate to having friends. He had none; the whole team had died, slaughtered. He stood up, helping her up as well. He had closed of his emotions, she noticed, his mouth a thin line. He reminded her of Nick somehow.  
  
"We have to get back, to see if there are people alive."  
  
Again she gasped, standing perfectly still, stopping him from dragging her along. She did not want to go back there, she didn't know what they would find there, but her feeling told her it wasn't going to be something good. Her memories told her it was going to be something that would only make it worse for the young man who was holding her hand so tightly.  
  
"I don't think so, Tristan. There can be demons back there, it can be dangerous."  
  
He turned around suddenly, his eyes flashing with anger, not to her, but about the cruel thing that most likely had happened to his team. He held up his gun to her, flashing it before her eyes.  
  
"We're lucky this time; they can be killed with bullets."  
  
And with that, he had said enough. Alex suppressed a smile. He indeed was so like the ex-seal she had grown to like within the years. Nick too had high hopes in his gun, but had found out the hard way, that a gun in the Legacy was more a hinder then it was doing good. Tristan probably had similar experiences. And so she followed him, knowing he had to do this, he had to see it for himself. She understood it, if it had been her team, if it had been Rachel or Nick out there…..She shuddered, not even wanting to go there. And so she followed him, knowing they were going to see something that would haunt them the rest of their lives.


	7. Chapter 6

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He groaned, waking up with a terrible headache, not to mention the rest of his body. The sterile scent of the bed as well as the beeping of machines told him where he was, making him groan again.  
  
"I really should stop waking up in here," He muttered to himself, still weary from the drugs.  
  
"Well you would, if you just used your eyes to see where you were going."

  
A soft amused voice replied, probably that of Rachel. Another groan came as reply, as he shifted, trying to get his eyes working properly. He was rewarded with more pain, his leg getting the worst of it. It made him frown, wondering what happened with it.  
  
"Easy there Nick, you just got out of surgery. You won't be hopping about any time soon."  
  
Soft hands were placed on his shoulders, easing him to lie down again. Again he wondered why he couldn't see, and touched his face, feeling the softness of a bandage there. _What the..? What was that for?  
_  
"Rach…? Why can't I see?"  
  
His soft was soft, and raspy, like he hadn't been talking for a long, long while. It sounded a little panicked. The hands moved to stroke his hair, a soft rustling of somebody sitting down. A sigh followed.  
  
"You have been out in the cold for a long time; your eyes were a little affected. They managed to defrost the first layer, but your eyes need rest. You can't use them for a week or so."  
  
He sat upright in an instant; his eyes would have been big, if they had not been covered.  
  
"**A week!**?" He croaked out, not believing his misfortune. Again he was pushed down, with a little more force this time.  
  
"Yes, a week, but that's not all."  
  
She paused for a moment, letting him have the time to hear it all. Nick sighed deeply, rolling his eyes, but again, that look was missed because of the bandage. Of course there was more, there was always more. Never were things easy in the Legacy, and he wondered what it was now. Broken ankle, broken feet, broken leg at three places? Bring it on, he had been there before.  
  
"You were operated on your leg, because of a splintered bone. They had to put some screws and a plate in it. You won't be able to walk without crutches or a wheelchair for a long time, and after that, physiotherapy. "  
  
Was it Nick's imagination, or did she sounded a little cheery about that? He didn't know, he couldn't see her face. Great, stuck with crutches for a long time, just what he needed to get him kicked out of the team. Eric probably loved every minute of if it. 

Rachel smiled, she could sense her young friend wasn't too happy about the change of events.  
  
"Look at it from the bright side…."  
  
He snorted, which sounded more like another groan.  
  
"There's a bright side to all of this? And don't say pretty nurses to help you through it, because I always get the horrible dragons."  
  
The blonde psychiatrist laughed at the sarcastic comment, knowing very well he didn't mean it, but was just overly disappointed to be stuck in the hospital. She took his hand, the one that wasn't dealing with an I.V drip, and laid something cold in it. He touched it with his fingers, trying to get the idea of what it was. It was round, heavy, cold like steel. But also small. It felt like a ring. At first he frowned, why was Rachel giving him a ring? Until something dawned on him, sitting upright again. 

"You're serious?"  
  
She nodded, a soft hmm mm followed. She saw how Nick's hand was shaking, touching the ring with care now, knowing what it was. He wasn't sure yet, tilting his head to the side, trying to peer through the thick bandage.  
  
"What about Eric?"  
  
She eased him down again, slipping the ring on his finger, where it belonged after all. "He resigned, leaving all the Precept duties to you, when you are recovered, He will leave when you're well enough. You're Precept again Nick, like you should have been all this time."  
  
A big smile spread across his face, lightning up the whole room. That was all she needed to know, and she bent down to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"Get some sleep, you need it. And don't sit up again, or else I will get one of those dragons."  
  
They both chuckled softly, while Rachel left, leaving Nick to have some emotional space. For the first time since they lost Derek, she had the feeling things were going to be well. All they needed was Alex home, and the team could start all over again.


	8. Epilogue

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Epilogue**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  


"Nick, Nick! Look at what Santa got me!"

The young Precept smiled when Kat came over to him, clutching a bright pink purse, no doubt picked out by Alex, who was beaming in joy. None of them believed in Santa Clause anymore, they all knew they bought presents for each other, but it didn't matter. Christmas was all about the tubby old guy in a red suit. 

"Wow, that's great, a purse, what are ya going to do with it Kiddo? Or is it for your date with Jason?"

He winked teasingly, chuckling softly as the young teen turned a bright red, smacking her friend playfully upside the head. He so loved to tease Kat about that, she was definitely getting older now, her interest in boys growing every day. She would have her first date in a couple of weeks. And he was gonna makes sure to be there, to play the role of the irritant father. 

Nick watched his other two friends admiring Kat's purse, Rachel with pride as she smiled and laughed at her daughter's antics. It was good to see them laughing, this was his family and no matter what, they were going to stick together.  He wheeled his wheelchair closer to the window, seeing the snow fall down into the now hidden garden. He picked up his journal, it was about time he started writing in it again. Especially now that soon he would get crutches and he could leave this damned chair in the hospital.

_It has been months since we lost Derek, it still seems like yesterday to me. At first I had hope he would return, but right now I know that was hoping beyond hope. He sacrificed himself to seal the portal; he had known it was going to be his time. When I look back I should have known by the way he talked to me. _

_He gave me his ring, he wanted me to be precept._

_In the end I can only hope I can do the same, that I will be like Derek, that I will be able to sacrifice for the sake of my team, my family._


End file.
